410 Cuffed
by KateB-fan
Summary: Capítulo antológico... Kate y Rick se sienten más cerca que nunca. Esto es lo que pasa cuando Kate se va después de decirle la famosa frase! Disfruten!


**410 Cuffed**

Rick dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en Kate mientras se alejaba a tomar el ascensor. ¡Qué mirada! ¿Acaso había sido idea suya? Porque el juego de la seducción entre ellos había sido moneda corriente desde el momento en que se habían conocido, pero luego del último paréntesis, Rick no podía suponer que Kate hiciera ese comentario que por poco lo había dejado en coma.

_"La próxima vez, hagámoslo sin el tigre"_. ¿Acaso ella estaba arrepentida de haberle pedido que siguiera esperando? ¿Quizás esa había sido una señal para que él intentara acercarse?

Las últimas horas habían sido intensas. Ellos no solo habían enfrentado a la muerte en varios momentos, también se habían enfrentado a ellos mismos y Rick se sentía cada día más cerca de ella.

Pensó en la metáfora tan acertada de haber estado esposado a la mujer de su vida durante todo un día… y si, era una metáfora porque Rick se sentía esposado a ella en todo sentido, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, la incertidumbre de ella que lo volvía cada vez más loco, en fin… esposado, enganchado, preso… todo representaba perfectamente lo que él sentía en ese instante…

* * *

Kate guardó su moto en el estacionamiento de su edificio y caminó hacia su departamento con el casco en la mano. Se sentía muy cansada, pero a la vez, no podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara…

Y por quien sino por Castle… porque no importaba como, él siempre se las ingeniaba para estar con ella en los peores momentos…

Kate dejó caer sus llaves en la mesita, su casco en el mueble al lado de la puerta y se quitó la chaqueta, que dejó colgada en el perchero. Se dirigió al refrigerador, sacó una botella de agua y la tomó casi sin respirar. Castle tenía razón, el gusto de la droga aún se había quedado impregnado en su lengua.

Sonrió cuando la idea de un baño tibio y con aceites aromáticos y espuma cruzó por su mente.

Se dirigió al baño y mientras caminaba, fue quitándose la ropa, dejándola tirada a su paso, pensando en que luego se encargaría de juntarla.

Se preparó el baño y suspiró antes de sumergirse en el agua tibia, colocando su teléfono celular al lado de la bañera.

Kate cerró los ojos cuando la espuma acarició su cuerpo y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. Su bañera era confortable, pero no tanto como la que tenía cuando vivía en el otro departamento…

La pequeña ventana del baño estaba entreabierta y por ella, además de un aire suave, penetraba el sonido de algún vecino que escuchaba música clásica.

Kate sonrió y se movió un poco, arrugando la nariz cuando sintió, en la parte baja de su espalda el roce contra la cicatriz que le había quedado luego de que la drogaran.

Se movió despacio, frotando suavemente con su mano la zona hasta que se sintió mejor. Recordó los dedos de Rick, hacía solo unas horas, aprovechando el momento para acariciarla y apretó los ojos, tratando de controlarse.

Sin haberlo planeado, había cumplido con su sueño ese día… se había despertado a su lado. Y aunque no hubiese sido como ella imaginaba, Kate no había podido resistirse y guardar ese recuerdo en su memoria. Se preguntó cómo sería abrazarlo y perder su cara en el cuello de él, sentir su aroma, sentirse a salvo, protegida…

El famoso paréntesis, el último, había contribuido no solo a desterrar sus planes de dedicar su vida a resolver el caso de su madre, sino también la necesidad de sentirse lista para él… y eso, lejos de molestarle, le agradaba, la hacía sentir deseada, amada… por Castle…

Inevitablemente, Kate sintió como si aquella noche en el Old Haunt volviera a su piel, esa noche en que ella se había dejado amar, esa noche en que se había permitido amarlo sin esperar o planificar lo que vendría luego.

Recordó la forma en que él la miraba, la forma en que la acariciaba y la besaba, tan personal, haciéndola olvidar de todo, aunque fuese por un instante. Y luego de recordar, Kate comenzó a desear… deseó tenerlo ahí con ella, bajo el agua, besándola lánguidamente… un paréntesis… otro más… la excusa perfecta.

Kate se mordió el labio mientras sus dedos cobraban vida acariciando su abdomen, como guiados por él. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando imaginó sus ojos en los de ella, sus labios estimulándola, sus manos acariciándola…

No quiso abrir los ojos, la realidad no era algo que le importara en ese instante, estaba mejor en su fantasía. Aunque ella tenía el claro que continuaba siendo una fantasía por decisión propia.

Kate siguió imaginando mientras sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias. Intentó focalizar sus recuerdos, y recordó el perfume de él, impregnado en sus fosas nasales. Y se imaginó besándolo, se imaginó sus gestos y sus ruegos de que siguiera adelante…

El sonido del teléfono, aunque fuera una melodía suave, la hizo volver a la realidad…

-Beckett…- dijo sin mirar, su voz sonó suave y húmeda.

-Kate…- dijo él que de inmediato sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba al tono de ella.

-Rick…- jadeó intentando controlar el tono de voz, se sentía avergonzada.

-¿Estabas ocupada?- le preguntó inocentemente él y juró que la escuchaba jadear.

-No…- pudo decir- solo tomaba un baño…- agregó.

-Lo siento… no quise molestar…- dijo él.

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó y ella se mordió el labio, evitando contestarle que se sentía demasiado bien con esa pequeña "celebración" bajo la espuma.

-Mm-hm…- asintió ella.

-¿Sigue molestándote la herida?- insistió él.

-Solo un poco…- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en su voz.

-Porque… tengo una crema que me prestó mi madre… es una maravilla… quizás…- dijo y ella lo interrumpió.

-Y quieres venir a frotármela en la espalda…

-Siempre…- dijo solo él y ella sintió un calor intenso recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Castle…- dijo ella como pudo.

-Lo se, Kate… solo no pude evitarlo… me la paso todo el tiempo pensando en ti… no puedo evitarlo…

-Rick… no quiero que sufras…- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo se… lo siento… no volveré a molestarte más…- dijo y cuando estaba a punto de cortar la escuchó

-A mi me gusta que me molestes…- dijo y él juró que la imaginaba sonriendo.

-¿Ah si?- dijo lo mejor que pudo.

-De hecho… estaba pensando en ti… ahora mismo…- dijo ella y se mordió el dedo, sonriendo cuando se imaginó la expresión de él al oírla.

-¿Quieres decir que… estabas tomando un baño… y pensando en mi?- dijo con cuidado él, quería estar seguro.

-Mm-hm…- volvió a asentir ella y se produjo un silencio.

-¿Y qué pensabas?- preguntó él súbitamente cargado de coraje.

-¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?- sonrió ella.

-Mientras no me hayas matado…

-En realidad… estaba pensando… recordando… recordándonos…

-Kate…

-Y te extrañaba…- jadeó ella, casi sin poder contener sus palabras.

-Kate… por favor… déjame ir…- le dijo en voz bajísima.

-No… no, Rick… si estoy siendo sincera es porque no te tengo enfrente…

-Me estoy muriendo por ti, Kate…

-Yo también…- dijo ella imitando su tono de voz grave y casi suplicante- pero por ahora prefiero imaginarte, recordarte… fantasear…

-Bueno…- dijo él tratando de recuperar su respiración normal- ten presente que yo estoy en mi cama… recordándonos también, Kate…

Kate dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada mientras se lo imaginaba bajo las sábanas, pensando en ella.

-Lo tendré presente…- dijo solamente.

-Kate… ¿seguirás pensando en mi cuando cortemos?- le preguntó y ella sonrió.

-Siempre…- dijo y lo escuchó suspirar.

-Yo también…- dijo él.

-Buenas noches, Rick…- dijo ella aunque tenía ganas de quedarse hablando toda la noche.

-Buenas noches… y… Kate…- dijo él.

Kate achicó los ojos imaginándolo mientras la acariciaba.

-La próxima vez, hagámoslo sin los teléfonos…- dijo y cortó.

Kate sonrió ampliamente antes de sumergirse dentro de la tina, y luego, por supuesto, seguiría imaginándose a Rick, explorándola, haciéndola sentir como nadie hasta el momento…

* * *

**¡Cómo me gustó este episodio! Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado el fic. Perdón por el tiempo que tardo en actualizar, mi rutina me está matando! Nos vemos!**


End file.
